A collection of servers may be used to create a distributed computing environment. The servers may process multiple applications by receiving data inputs and generating data outputs. Network switches may be used to route data from various sources and destinations in the computing environment. For example, a network switch may receive network packets from one or more servers and/or network switches and route the network packets to other servers and/or network switches. Accordingly, network traffic may flow at varying rates through the network switches. It may be the case that a particular set of network switches experiences a disproportionate amount of network traffic congestion with respect to other network switches.